


You've Lost It

by Mistress_pomme_de_terre



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blood, Boggie man Bill, Lets play a game, M/M, Mabels really only mentioned after the first chapter, NSFW, Older Dipper Pines, Original Character Death(s), The oc's hold no meaning, lots of blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_pomme_de_terre/pseuds/Mistress_pomme_de_terre
Summary: The 'Boogie man' a creature that lives in the dark and takes kids who break the rules. Dipper knew the stories, him and Mabel have had them drilled into their mind since birth. But when Dipper breaks one of the rules to protect his sister he is forced to make decisions for the amusement of the 'Boogie man'.





	1. Chapter 1

Mabel came home crying almost every day this month, and every time Dipper would ask what was wrong she would shrug him off and go to her room. It wasn’t until he went to go visit her during lunch that he saw what was making her cry.

“Hey farm girl!” Someone spat at Mabel who was on her knees crying.

“Yeah, why don’t you go back to your swine family!” Another person jeered turning up the tip of their nose and onking.

The crowd got louder as more people caught on and started to oink. Dipper couldn't take it, he hated seeing his twin cry. So he went up to the small group and pushed until he was in the middle. Mabel was curled up holding Waddels close to her chest hiccuping with every breath she took. He was able to quickly help her up when he felt a hand on his shoulder turn him around. A boy about his age and height was standing there. Dipper didn’t like making assumptions about people's personalities, but the guy in front of him just screamed douche! His hair was in a quiff, you could tell his clothes were very expensive, and Dipper could tell this dude hadn’t worked a day in his life with how dainty he was.

“Oh is this your brother farm girl? I can see the family resemblance,” he oinked a few more times and laughter filled the group. Without another thought Dippers fist was colliding with the jerks jaw. A sickening crack was heard and dude was on the ground holding a hand to his mouth were blood was staining his teeth. Everyone was silent, if you had listen closely you could almost hear the crashing waves of the sea miles away.

What had he done? There are only five rules to live by and he just broke the biggest one. The court yard cleared fast, no one wants to be seen with a dead man. The only one to stay was Mabel.

“Bro,” the single word hung in the air. Come this time tomorrow Dipper wouldn’t even be on this plane of existence.

The rest of the day no one talked to Dipper, even Mabel tried to keep her distance. Word had spread fast then that he was a dead man walking. The ride home was even worse. No one on the bus sat in his seat or any seat near him, even if that meant piling four or five in a seat. No one wanted to get dragged down with him.

When Mabel and Dipper got home the house was dark. It wasn’t unusual for them to come home and their parents not be there but this felt off. The house itself was closed off trying to retreat from the doomed man. Dipper set his things down on the dining room table taking a deep breath, fearing that night.

“Dip-Dop? I think you’ll want to see this.” Mabel say from another room. Dipper takes another deep breath and goes to his sister.

“What is it Mabes?” He asks.

“Mom and Dad won’t be coming back tonight.” She says handing him a piece of paper that was hurriedly scribbled on.

He starts to read to himself.

_‘Dear Dipper and Mabel,_   
_We heard what happened at the school and Dipper we are very disappointed in you. You know the rules! So until the time comes to pass we will be staying at a hotel. There is food in the fridge and we both love you but we can’t be there or it will be even worse on you Dipper._   
_With love, Mom and Dad_

Dipper had to read the note multiple times to believe what it meant. His parents left him because he’s going to be taken! Dipper felt repulsed by his parents decision. So what if he was going to be killed because he broke a rule! It would be better if they did stay just to see their boy off!  
Mabel could tell Dipper was angry so she left the room to go get something that would help. When she came back the paper was on the floor in shreds and Dipper had his head in his hands.

“Hey I’m making pancakes, would you like some?” Mabel says. Dipper nods his head and holds on to her sleeve as they walk to the kitchen.

They eat in silence until Mabel sighs and puts her fork down. “Five rules bro, five rules. We’ve been taught not to brake them all our lives-” she’s cut off before she can say anything else.

“I know!” Dipper yells, “I know,” he says softer this time, “I know, but I just couldn’t help it, they were making fun of you and Waddles.” The pig perked up at the mention of its name then settled back down.

“Dipper, you shan't hit brethren,” she recites what they’ve been told since birth.  
“You shan’t lie, you shan’t steal, you shan’t kill, you shan’t give birth out of wedlock!” Dipper's voice was gradually rising with each rule. “I know the rules Mabel, but you came home crying every. Single. Day. And I just couldn't see you cry anymore. And if I could’ve I would have punched every single one of them.” Dipper is breathing heavily now.

Mabel dropped the subject and they ate in tense silence.

The night came and the twins went to their separate rooms, but Dipper wished they hadn’t. He couldn’t sleep and he felt bad for yelling at Mabel like that. It wasn’t her fault he punched the jerk, he was trying to do what he thought was right, but the rules have no exceptions. Dipper looked at the alarm beside his bed, five minutes till midnight. He sat up in bed and just stared out the window watching the clouds move across the illuminated sky. He always wished he lived in a small town away from cities so the sky wouldn’t be polluted with light, but now he’ll never have that.

His alarm made a small beep to notify midnight. Dipper held his breath as he watched the clock. Any second now. It was the longest minute of his life but the clock finally said twelve-o-one and he let out a sigh. Maybe he wouldn’t be taken.

“I wouldn’t get your hopes up kid,” a voice said. Dipper looked up from the alarm and his room was washed of color and in gray scale, except for a man that stood in the center. He was in a yellow and black suit, twirling a cane around his wrist. “Well I don’t have all day are you going to come on your own or will I have to drag you?” The man said his voice smooth but commanding.

“Uh- I-I uhm,” Dipper said trying to find something to say.

“Hard way it is then.” The man came over to the bed and picked Dipper up throwing him over his shoulder. Dipper couldn't see where the man was going but he felt a gust of wind and his surroundings changed.

He was now in a large room with a light in the center, he could tell things were placed on the edge of the ring of light abut he couldn’t tell what they were. The man placed Dipper on a chair and strapped his arms and legs to it. He stepped away and looked Dipper over.

“My names Bill, and I’ll call you,” the man, Bill, gives Dipper another once over, “Pine Tree.” he says taking note of the summer camp logo on Dipper shirt.

Dipper tried to protest to the new name but was shut up when a gag was placed in his mouth and a bag was placed over his head.

He sat there for what felt like hours before the bag was taken off. He had to let his eyes adjust to the new light. When his eyes did adjust he was staring Bill in the, eye? Bill’s other eye was covered with a triangular eye patch.

“How’re you doing this fine hour?” he asks but doesn’t give enough time for an answer. “Well I’m doing fine, I have a new play toy, right Pine Tree?” Dipper thinks he winked, but it’s hard to tell with an eye patch. “I’ll be nice and tell you some of my plans okay? I plan to break you, not physically, that's too easy, no I want to break you mentally, that’s always a challenge.” Bill lets out a small chuckle and pulls Dippers chair into the center of the light circle. “And this is the first stage. I call it your own moral.”

He steps out of the circle and comes back in with two people with bags over their heads behind him . He forces them to their knees in front of Dipper.

“Now let me ask you Pine Tree, What do you think the ‘ultimate sacrifice’ is?” Bill asks after taking the gag off of him.

“It’s dying for something you believe in .” Dipper says remembering all the stories he’s read where the person pays the ‘ultimate sacrifice’ to save who or what they love.

“See that’s what most humans say, but I for one don’t think this. The ‘ultimate sacrifice’ is when you kill your own, to me it’s when you lose your humanity and start killing people and even more when you start to enjoy killing. That is the ‘ultimate sacrifice’ when you throw away your humanity in pursuit of sick pleasures because what you think makes you human is your ability to tell right and wrong, but when the line between the two starts to blur and get’s thrown away all together you’ve lost what makes you ‘human.’” Dipper realized what Bill wanted to do to him, he want’s Dipper to pay his version of the ‘ultimate sacrifice.’ he want’s Dipper to lose his humanity.

“But wh-” the gag gets shoved back into Dipper mouth.

“Talk when I tell you to talk.” Bill says. He walks behind the two people on the ground and pulls the bags off their heads. “This is Jake and this is Patrick,” Bill says gesturing to the two boys probably no more than fifteen years old, “they're twins, and I think you of all people will know that twins don’t like to live without the other. But some twins have more of a connection than others,” Bill walks behind Dipper and places his hands on the teens shoulders leaning in close to his ear, “as in more of an adult connection.” Bill walks in front of Dipper again trailing a finger along his jawline, “So the question is should they be punished for their sins and if so which one should be punished?” Bill took the gag out again.

Dipper was shocked at what the question meant, he had to chose if they should die. He spoke his voice a little scratchy from lack of water, “They shouldn't die they're just children.”

“Who have committed incest.” Bill said matter-o-factly, “So let me rephrase this, pick who gets to live and who gets die or you will be the one punished.”

Dipper didn’t want their blood on his hand he wouldn’t be able to live with himself, “I’ll take the punishment,” his voice was shaking.

“And here I thought you would be interesting, but whatever I have time.” Bill walks out of the light and comes back in with a machete. He stops behind the boys and swings the machete and it hits Jake in the side of the head making a sickly crack as blood starts to pour out the side of his head. Patrick and Dipper let out screams of bloody murder. Bill lifts his hand again and lets it swing back down hitting Jake in the jugular vein. Jake falls face first into a pool of his own blood dead. Patrick wails as the blood pool reaches his knees, the blood soaking into his pants.

As the machete gets buried into Patrick's skull Dipper screams “You weren’t supposed to kill them you were supposed to give me a punishment!”

Bill lifts Dipper’s chin up with a blood coated finger, “Oh, this was the punishment Pine Tree, you were unable to make up your mind so you had to watch both of them die. If you had picked one you wouldn’t have seen it happen, but you chose to be a hero and they both died.” He lets Dipper’s head fall, “I’ll come back later for more fun but for now I have things to do.” Bill left the light and all Dipper could do was look at the two dead bodies before him, the blood from the two reaching his bare feet. He shakes feeling the still warm liquid between his toes.

Dipper started to quietly cry knowing Bill would drag this out for as long as he could.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning right now there is rape in this chapter.

Dipper sat there staring at the lifeless bodies until the smell of rotting flesh set in. He didn’t know how long Bill had been gone for, he didn’t know how long he’d been in there for, and he certainly didn’t know how long until he was a lifeless body as well. A loud bang rang out through the room snapping Dipper out of his thoughts. 

“Well kid my last plan didn’t break you, so this is a new game. Rule one when I untie you do not struggle or you won’t be able to walk while playing.” Bill walks into the light in a yellow button down shirt and black dress pants. It’s a few tones down from what he was wearing last night, but he still had the eye patch that made Dippers skin crawl.  
He didn’t know why he got the feeling from it, he just knew whatever was under it wasn’t an eye.   
Bill walks behind Dipper and undoes the rope and walks back in front of Dipper. “I trust you can follow me without causing trouble, right?” Dipper nods and follows Bill through the dark. 

Dipper wonders what the next game could be. From what Bill said last night he can guess it’s going to test his morals again, but what will he have to do? Dipper was pulled from his thoughts again when he felt a little wind and smelled fresh air. He looks around and sees a hedge that’s taller than him; there’s a break in the middle leading to more hedges. Then it clicks, this is a maze, but what’s the challenge that will ‘break’ him? 

“Pine Tree,” Bill says, Dipper notices a boy and a girl standing next to him. The boy is a good inch or two taller than Dipper, his face is blank and if Dipper looked closely he could see scars peeking out of the collar of his shirt and running down his arms. The girl however is the total opposite. She has her hands clasped in front of her chest as if she’s praying and she’s visibly shaking.   
“You will be playing the game with these two, Donovin and Emily,” he lays a hand on their shoulder as he says their name, Emily tenses up when he does, “Donovin has been to prison more time than I care to recall, he’s a rapist, has killed so many of his victims, and a drugie, he’s only here because it was come with me or get a lethal injection and you can tell what he picked. Emily is a sweet girl and is only here because she told a lie, and you know the rules.” He stops speaking and walks to the entrance of the maze, “The game is to make it out alive, but Pine Tree you get to choose who you come out with. Will you choose to protect the girl from Donovin and the things in the maze? Or will you choose to go with the person who best knows how to protect himself? Or, and here’s an interesting option, will you leave them to their own devices and go on your own?” As he finishes his little speech there is a howl from the maze, it makes Dippers blood run cold. “So, on your mark, get set, go.” 

Dipper didn’t even think before he grabbed Emily’s hand and ran in taking the first right. He stopped and made sure Donovin wasn’t following them. When he was certain they weren't being followed he let go of her hand and looked at her. Her eyes were glassy and a few tears were running down her face. 

“Hey, hey, I’m not going to hurt you okay, just follow me and I’ll get us out of here I promise,” Dipper spoke softly so he doesn’t scare her. She just nods her head and grabs Dippers sleeve as they start to walk. There was something about her that reminded Dipper of Mabel and he didn’t want to see her hurt. 

Things were calm for the beginning, Emily stopped crying and let go of Dippers sleeve, they were making progress. That was until they hit their first dead end. Dipper tried to backtrack but the walls seem to have moved and he lost where they were. Dipper continued in one direction saying that if they stick to it they could find the edge of the maze and follow it to the exit. It was a good plan until he made them take a left at an intersection. At the end of the path way there was a black figure standing there. 

“Let’s go the other way.” Dipper said softly walking backwards keeping an eye on the thing. As they started to turn the corner to the right the figure started to move. It floated over the ground coming closer and closer to the pair. Two small dots appeared at the top of the figure where eyes would normally be. They flickered as if the being was blinking. The being started to reach a hand out, Dipper backs up trying to get away from the thing but his back just hit the hedge. He could hear a small whimper come from Emily. Dipper tried to sink into the greenery behind him but the beings hand gently touched his chest. All tension left his body and he could have sworn he was weightless. All problems seemed to go away and Dipper couldn’t remember why he was so afraid of this thing. It only lasted for a second or two before he felt a piercing pain and liquid run down his chest. 

The being’s hand was burying itself into Dipper chest as blood soaked his shirt. No matter how hard Dipper tried he couldn’t move, he was paralyzed. Emily started to scream when she saw the blood and Dipper tried again to move to no avail.   
The next few seconds went by in a flash. A ax slammed down onto the beings shoulder and it let out an animalistic cry and vanished in black smoke, Dipper fell to the ground with a thud and grabbed at his chest. The shirt was sopping with blood but there were no wounds on him. He quickly looked up to see who the ax wielder was. Donovin was standing there covered in different colored liquids breathing heavily. 

“I found you” he said swinging the ax at Dipper, he was able to get out of the way but now he was separated from Emily. Donovin drops the ax and turns towards Emily. “And I have you,” he walks closer to her cowering form. Dipper remembered what Bill called him and knew he had to do something, and fast. He sees the discarded ax and grabs it standing up. He closes his eyes and lifts it above his head letting out a small cry when he brings it down. 

There’s a moment of silence before a scream rips through the silence. Dipper opens his eyes to see that the ax is buried in the manubrium of the girl. She looks up at him blood dribbling out of the corners of her mouth, tears streaking her cheeks and she mouths ‘you promised.’ 

Dipper lets go of the handle and stumbles back trying to say something, anything but Donovin pushes him out of the way and grabs the ax. He swings it again and again striking Emily’s body as her screams come to a stop. Even after he still swings it and every time the blade connects a squish and crunch is heard. Blood is splashed everywhere, covering everything in site, Dippers feet and shins included. 

Dipper turns around and empties the contents of his stomach. As he does this the hacking stops. 

“You made me lose my fun.” Dipper’s turned around to face a bloody Donovin. Dippers still a little dizzy from throwing up so when his head snaps to the side and he taste metallic the world spins. “So you’re going to be my new fun.” Dipper is pushed to his knees and the ax is stuck in the ground beside him. He hears a buckle and his head is brought forward and what he can only guess is pushed to the back of his throat. 

Dipper gags feeling bile rise in his throat. To stop from vomiting again Dipper clenches his teeth hearing a scream from above him followed by a sharp sting on his cheek as the offending appendage is removed from his mouth. Dippers vision is blurring. He doesn’t know how he does it but he manages to punch Donovin in the gut and run out of the dead end path way. 

Dipper runs taking turn after turn trying to get away. After what felt like hours of running he collapses trying to get air into his lungs. The rest doesn’t last long before he hears pounding footsteps behind him. Dipper tries to stand up but he’s pushed onto his back as a foot holds him in place. 

“You can’t run away forever.” Donovin says twisting his foot pushing down on Dipper chest. Dipper tries to push the leg away unsuccessfully. He lets out a cry as more pressure is placed on his chest. Donovin removes the foot and leans down wrapping his hands around Dippers throat as he straddles the younger. “I don’t think I want to have fun with you any more.” he says as he starts to squeeze his hands.

Dipper claws at the hands trying to gasp for air, the corners of his vision began to turn black. In one last attempt to get air Dipper raises his hands to Donovin’s face and claws at his eyes. Donovin lets out a cry and loosens his grip on Dipper. Dipper uses this and pushes his attacker off of him. He gulped down air looking at the other as he rubs at his eyes. Donovin’s right Dipper won’t be able to outrun him. He has to find another way. He crawls over and puts his knee on Donovin’s chest and grabs his head. Donovin is trying to push Dipper off but not being able to see he can’t land a solid blow to do so. Dipper twist his hands hearing a crack and the fighting stops. 

Dipper stands up and slowly stumbles away not looking back. He just killed someone. The floor starts to tilt and he can’t stand up strait. He sees a yellow being in front of him. 

“Hey kid, glad you picked this rout.” Dipper continues to stumble towards the voice until he hits a warm chest. He feels calm like nothing matters as arms wrap around his back, “There, there, I got you Pine Tree,” a hand soothingly goes through his hair. Dipper can’t help it as he wraps his arms around the being and lays his head on their shoulder. “I’ll bring you to bed then.”


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper’s body ached when he woke up, his legs felt sore from running, there was a pain in his jaw when he opened it to yawn, his entire body felt as heavy as lead when he tried to sit up.

When Dipper woke up enough to understand what was around him he realized he was in new clothes. He was in deep red bottoms that went the full length of his legs and a black t-shirt. He was also in a bed. A really soft one at that. The blankest felt like silk and the pillows were so fluffy it felt like clouds were right behind his head and the bed itself cradled his body.

Dipper could have fallen back asleep if not for Bill’s voice ringing in the silence. “Pine Tree you’re finally awake.” Bill walks up to the bed and sets a tray on Dipper’s lap. “You had passed out last night and I don’t want you physically broken, so don’t get used to the treatment. The games will continue when I know you can stand for more than a minute.”

Dipper looks down and on the tray is a small assortment of breakfast foods. He thinks over everything that he knows about Bill (which isn’t a whole lot) and came the the conclusion that he wouldn’t poison the food. He dug in not remembering how long it’s been since his last meal. He was a little startled when he felt the bed dip beside him and and Bill was lying next to him on the bed. Granted the bed was not massive but able to fit multiple bodies comfortably so Dipper could feel the body heat of the man but they didn’t have contact.

“What are you doing?” Dipper let it slip out without much thought of how it sounded.

“Watch your mouth kid you don’t own the place,” Bill replies.

They sit in silence the only noise is Dippers fork scraping against the plate and him chewing.

After Dipper was done eating and couldn’t take the quiet any more he spoke up, “Where am I?”  
“In my room,” Bill says flatly.

Dipper thinks avoiding the whole bedroom topic afraid of what Bill would do if the topic was continued. “What’s the next game?”

“Oh, so eager. I like it!” Bill says sitting up and wide eyed looking at Dipper. “The next game will be you facing the consequences of your actions!” Bill jumps off the bed and grabs Dippers wrist to pull him along not caring about the mess he just made. Dipper tries to get Bill to slow down but his protests fall on deaf ears.

Dipper is pulled into a new room. It is fully lit and Dipper can see four rows of chairs with five in each row. Oh no, more people are going to be in the games he thinks. He looks to the other side of the room and see’s a floor to ceiling pin board with balloons covering it. Bill stops and lets go of Dippers wrist. He turns around to face the teen a smile on his face showing off sharp teeth.

“This is the next game!” He swings his arms gesturing to everything in the room. “Let’s go over some rules first.” Bill claps and a door opens and people scurry to the seats tence and not making eye contact with the two up front. “We will throw darts at the balloons just like the arcade games, but in every balloon there is a name and an organ or muscle. The names correlate to the people over there,” he waves an arm in their direction and they all bow their heads, “the organ and muscle will correlate to the ones in the body,” he pokes Dippers chest and he takes a step back to steady himself. “But I’m going to spice it up, I’m going to play with you and if I miss and a balloon doesn’t pop you can ask me anything, but I will not let the people go and I will not let you go so don’t ask that. And if you miss and a balloon doesn’t pop I get to ask you anything I want to,” he finishes leaning close to Dipper showing off his teeth again.

“This should be easy then,” Dipper says forming a plan. He won’t need to get any more blood on his hands, he just has to miss and ignore the questions.

“Oh Pine Tree, there is always a catch,” Bill says as if knowing what Dipper was thinking, “and this one is you have to answer the other one.” He leans in closer and Dipper can feel the other's breath fan his face. “Let’s start,” Bill stays there for a second longer before standing up straight and facing the wall of balloons. There are now two small tables lined with darts. Bill, graciously as he put it, let Dipper go first.

Dipper stood behind a white line on the floor and aimed for a red balloon, he didn’t want to see what Bill would do if he didn’t at least look like he was trying to hit the balloons. He threw the dart letting it sail through the air hitting the intended target with a pop. A piece of paper is falls and Bill picks it up not even a second after before the balloon popped.

“Sydney, tonsils.” He speaks clearly snapping his fingers when he’s done. Dipper turns around and see’s a man in his mid forties on the ground coughing up blood. Strangely he didn’t feel bad for what he did. As the man stands and sits back down not looking up Dipper can feel a small smile tug at his lips.

He quickly scolds himself. How could he take pleasure from this? He isn’t Bill. He still has his humanity. He won’t go down without a fight.

Bill picks up a yellow dart from his table and aims at the board. The dart flies through the air and lands in between two of the balloons. He turns to Dipper and turns his glove covered pals up giving Dipper a chance to ask a question.

Questions buzz through Dipper's head, _why does he do this, why not kill me now, what does he have to gain from this, what's under the eyepatch, why are there still criminals that break the rules but are still free from this hell?_ So he said the first one that formulated on his tongue.

“Why do you play games like this?” His voice sounded so small, like a child afraid of getting scolded by their parents.

Bill seemed to think for a moment before replying, “I’ve been the ‘ _Boogie man_ ’” disgust was laced in his voice, “since the beginning of time. I have to entertain myself somehow,” he gave a small chuckle like this was a conversation between buddies and Dipper just asked a obvious question.

“But-”

“Ah, ah, ah, I said you could ask one question. Now throw.” Bill's voice was hard losing all humor it held before.

Dipper shut up and turned towards the board. His hands felt sweaty but he threw the dart hoping that it wouldn't hit another balloon. He didn’t want to feel that sick gratification that he felt when the last balloon popped.

There was a small thunk and Dipper let out a sigh knowing that whatever question he was asked would be better than hurting another person.  
A moment barely passed before he heard the question, “Was it worth it?”

“What?” Dipper asked unsure of what Bill had meant.

“Was it worth hitting that kid to defend your sister? You know because you’re gone they will continue pestering her.” Bill’s question caught Dipper off guard. Was it worth it to punch that punk? He wouldn’t be here if he didn’t, and Bill did bring up a good point the kids won't stop just because he had hit one of them. If anything it would become worse because the kids have even more of a reason to pick on Mable now.

“No,” Dipper said this flatly his shoulders sagging realizing it would have been better if he didn’t interfere with anything.

The game continued with both of them not missing again. Scream after scream came from behind the pair and Dipper stopped looking behind him to see who it was he was causing the pain to. Three had died from blood loss and two from a major organ rupture. Tears were running down Dippers cheeks as the amount of living people behind him grew smaller and smaller.

There were only fifteen or so balloons left. Dipper just wanted to go back home and tell Mable he’s sorry for yelling at her and causing trouble and for her to say that it’s okay and that she forgives him, but his thoughts were interrupted with the thunk of a dart hitting the board.

“Well Pine Tree, ask me a question,” Bill turned towards Dipper waiting.

“Why me? Why did you pick me to break and not some other unfortunate soul? Or was I just unlucky?” Dipper looked Bill in the eye determined not to let his fear show.

Bill put down his remaining darts and walked up to the human leaving only an inch to separate them. With Bill this close Dipper could see light freckles dotting his pale skin, in fact this was the first time Dipper given a thought to how his capture looked. Bill looked like every teen heartthrob that you would find in a magazine, but Bill also looked other worldly. Everything about him from the glow in his cat-like eyes to the almost haze like aroa that he had, made Dipper’s stomach turn.

“You’re just the lucky winner, but, you do interest me.” Dipper’s eyebrow furrowed, “You know,” Bill continued seeing Dipper not understand his statement, “I never said you had to play the games. Yes the first one, with the twins, I made you participate, and I set the last two as if you had no other choice.” Bill walked behind Dipper and turned him to look at the rows of bloody chairs, some with bodies some without. “But you did have a choice. When I said go you could have stayed and walked around the maze with me,” Bill leaned down with his chin resting on Dipper's shoulder, “you could have not thrown that dart, but yet you chose to go through with the games as if you were trying to prove that you won't pay the ultimate price.”

Dipper’s stomach dropped when he realized that he _could_ have just not gone and not thrown the dart. He feel to his knees feeling sick.

“It seems that is the end of this game then, how about you go to bed. You’ll need your sleep.” Bill said gripping Dipper around the arms steering him towards the door. “I have made a room for you so you won't have to sleep in mine.”

When they got to Dippers room he was told not to leave unless told to and the door locked leaving Dipper in a small room with a twin sized bed in the far corner and a vanity mirror against the wall.

Dipper turned off the lights before climbing into bed. Thoughts passed through his head that he couldn’t explain. Thoughts that were saying that he _liked_ what was happening every time the balloons popped or how scream after scream gave him a rush that even Mabel juice couldn’t give him. Denying the thoughts he turned over onto his side and fell into a restless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm so sorry for not updating, school got to be a bit much and I couldn't write. So now that summer is here (YAY!) I'll be able to wright more.  
> ~Mistress


End file.
